1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case with an optical disk drive mounted on a chassis front and, more particularly, to a computer case in which an optical disk drive such as a compact disk player (CDP), a digital video disk player (DVDP) and the like is mounted on a chassis front that constitutes the computer case so as to reduce the front and rear width of the computer case by a size corresponding to the front and rear length of the optical disk drive, to facilitate the use of the optical disk drive, and to improve the image of the product with a unique design.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as computers have been mainly used in processing works at home or in office and the Internet network has been established throughout the world, information searches have been widely performed using such computers.
In proportion to the increase in the use of the computers, the information processing speed of computer has become much faster and its capacity has also become greater. Accordingly, the computer has been splendidly upgraded by loading various peripheral devices, such as a compact disk player (CDP), a digital video disk player (DVDP) and the like therein, so as to replay moving images and music files, other than a simple work process, such as data input and output, and an information search function.
Meanwhile, in a computer main body, various hardware such as a main PCB on which a CPU is loaded, a hard disk drive (HDD) and the like are protected by a separate case in which the bottom portion thereof is opened and a space portion shielded by left and right lateral plates, a front plate, a rear plate and a top plate is established.
However, since a conventional computer case in which the computer main body is placed has a structure in which the optical disk drives such as CDP, DVDP and the like are inserted and mounted from the front plate of the computer case to the inside of the space portion, the volume of the space portion in the computer case is decreased and thereby the whole volume of the computer case is unavoidably increased to ensure the volume of the space portion in the computer case.
Meanwhile, in the case where the volume of the computer case is increased, it causes problems in that it is very inconvenient to handle the computer and it occupies a large space to reduce the space utilization.
Moreover, in the case where the optical disk drive is inserted and mounted into the inside of the computer case, a disk tray on which a disk is placed protrudes forward in the initial stage of operation. Accordingly, the operation of loading the disk on the disk tray in a sitting posture is very inconvenient and, further, if the disk is not properly loaded on the disk tray, a malfunction occurs.